<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Return of Santino D'Antonio. by Batwoman2019</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641944">Return of Santino D'Antonio.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019'>Batwoman2019</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reares One shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), John Wick (Movies), Pitch Perfect (Movies), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:08:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happened after Santino came out of hiding what would happen to him would he remain safe or will his and Ares past finally catch up with them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Calamity (Pitch Perfect)/Original Male Character(s), Chloe Beale/Chicago Walp, Cynthia-Rose Adams/Charity, Dinah Drake/Laurel Lance, Emily Junk/Serenity, Helen Wick/John Wick, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane, Kommissar &amp; Beca Mitchell, Mary Hamilton/Mia Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Reagan/Ares, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen, Thea Queen/Veracity (Pitch Perfect)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reares One shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys here's my latest Reagan/Ares fanfic i hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Over at Santino's club Ares walks in to go and talk to him. As she gets down towards him she smacks him in the head making one of his men laugh at him.)</p><p>Santino: What? Hey.<br/>Ares: Sorry had to.<br/>Santino: Yeah okay.</p><p>(She laughs at him.)</p><p>Ares: What's up?<br/>Santino: It's been two months since you locked Sophie Moore up and i have yet to meet this new girlfriend of your's.<br/>Ares: See i'm a little scared to introduce her to you.</p><p>(He looks at her again and then laughs off the shock as Niko and Damien are trying to keep from laughing.)</p><p>Santino: I'll have you know i'll be perfect gentlemen.</p><p>(Then he hears a sneaker behind them and Ares turns to see Mark there and starts laughing as they clap hands then they drop them.)</p><p>Santino: Okay i don't like you two anymore.<br/>Mark: What?<br/>Santino: What?</p><p>(They start laughing again then calm down.)</p><p>Mark: Anyway.<br/>Ares: What's up?<br/>Mark: I just got from Sophie.</p><p>(She looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)</p><p>Ares: What she want?<br/>Mark: To meet. I've are ready told Kate.<br/>Ares: And?<br/>Mark: Kate doesn't want you or Reagan anywhere near Sophie not after what happened last time.<br/>Ares: Okay. <br/>Santino: What you gonna do?<br/>Mark: I don't know i mean she said she wanted to talk. But both me and Kate are in agreement we don't want either her or Reagan within feet of Sophie.</p><p>(He nods his head at him.)</p><p>Ares: Did she say who she wanted to talk to?<br/>Mark: You.<br/>Ares: Noway in hell.<br/>Mark: Yeah that's what i thought you would say. So me and Kate are going to talk to her.<br/>Ares: Okay.</p><p>(He nods his head at her.)</p><p>Mark: I'll let you two know what she said.<br/>Santino: Thank you.<br/>Mark: You bet.</p><p>(Then he turns and walks off as she looks at him.)</p><p>Santino: You are right?<br/>Ares: Yeah i'm fine. </p><p>(He nods his head at her. Later over at Wayne Tower Mark walks in to talk to Kate as he walks in she looks over at him.)</p><p>Kate: What they say?<br/>Mark: Ares said hell no.</p><p>(She looks at him and laughs.)</p><p>Kate: Yeah i had a feeling she was going to say that.<br/>Mark: Yeah so did i. What's wrong?<br/>Kate: Kara just called me.<br/>Mark: Okay.<br/>Kate: She said she heard William talking to someone on the phone.<br/>Mark: Well he is a reporter.<br/>Kate: Do reporters normally talk to assassin's?</p><p>(Mark looks at her and then looks off.)</p><p>Mark: No. No they don't. Did he happen to say a name?</p><p>(Kate nods her head at him.)</p><p>Mark: Who?<br/>Kate: She said he called him John.</p><p>(Mark looks at her when he hears the name.)</p><p>Mark: John!<br/>Kate: Yeah.<br/>Mark: Shit.<br/>Kate: What? Why you look so freaked out by that name?<br/>Mark: Because if it's the John i think it is in fact if it is him.<br/>Kate: Mark!<br/>Mark: Santino and Ares are in a lot of trouble.<br/>Kate: Why?<br/>Mark: Because i happen to know John and he's not someone you wanna mess with.<br/>Kate: You talking about John Diggle?</p><p>(He looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Mark: No. He's a teddy bear. But don't tell him i said that.<br/>Kate: Okay.</p><p>(He looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Mark: No. I wasn't talking about John Diggle the John i was talking about is John Wick.</p><p>(Kate looks at him.)</p><p>Kate: Oh. What's so scary about him?<br/>Mark: It's not that he's so scary it's just that. John is the reason why both Ares and Santino both went into hiding for so long.<br/>Kate: So when they went into hiding.<br/>Mark: They pretty much made the whole high table believe they were dead.<br/>Kate: Santino mostly i'm guessing.<br/>Mark: Yeah. I had found Ares in time and had gotten her to a hospital before it was too late.<br/>Kate: You keep saying that.</p><p>(He looks at her and laughs as he tells both her and Luke how he managed to get to Ares in time before she died. Flashback to four years ago in New York City over at </p><p>at Santino's Gallery Mark and a group of some Santino's other men rush into the mirror maze and see him running out and quickly fires at him sending him down as he </p><p>goes down Mark rushes over to him and points his gun at him as Marco kicks the gun away from him.)</p><p>Mark: You'll leave on condition.</p><p>(He keeps it pointed at him.)</p><p>John: What?<br/>Mark: Where's Ares?<br/>John: Why?<br/>Mark: You really want me to end you right here Wick. Start talking. Where's Ares?</p><p>(He points in the direction of where she is.)</p><p>Mark: Stay with him.<br/>Marco: Got it Mark.</p><p>(He runs off to go and find her as he runs off he calls Santino. Who answers right away.)</p><p>Santino: Yeah.<br/>Mark: I got Wick he's weak but the bastards still alive.<br/>Santino: Okay. Just find Ares and get her out of there.<br/>Mark: Will do. I'm on my way over to her as we speak.<br/>Santino: Okay once you find her get her to hospital.<br/>Mark: Got it boss.</p><p>(Then he hangs up and rushes over to where he said she was as he gets there he sees her and rushes over to her.)</p><p>Mark: Ares!</p><p>(She looks at him and smiles at him.)</p><p>Mark: (Signs) You're gonna be okay.</p><p>(She nods her head at him at him as he gets on the other side of her and picks her up once he has her he picks her up and they quickly walk out of where John had left </p><p>her for dead as he gets back to where the rest of her men are he calls out for them.)</p><p>Mark: I got her let's get out of here.</p><p>(They nod their heads at him as Aaron hits John with the butt of his gun knocking out after knocking him out they all rush from the mirror maze to get her to a </p><p>hospital. Outside Mark rushes over to the Range Rover in the drive way as they get there Marco opens the door and Mark lies her down in the backseat.)</p><p>Mark: Get her to the hospital and then get Santino out of the country.<br/>Marco: Got it.</p><p>(Mark gets into the backseat and kisses his friends head getting her to look at him.)</p><p>Mark: You stay with us are right?<br/>Ares: (Signs) Reagan!<br/>Mark: I'll go find her. You just stay with us.</p><p>(She nods her head at him as he gets out and Aaron gets in and Mark closes the door and hands Marco an address once he has it he looks at it.)</p><p>Mark: I know someone there you get in contact with them they will hide him and her.<br/>Marco: Okay.</p><p>(Mark walks off back towards his car and gets in as he gets in he closes the door and quickly starts up as he puts it into reverse then he quickly backs it up once </p><p>it's backed up and turned in the direction he wants to go he puts it into drive and quickly takes off to go and find Reagan. End of flashback.)</p><p>Luke: So you guys just left him there?<br/>Mark: Yeah.<br/>Kate: Okay so if you guys had gotten Santino out of the country along with Ares.<br/>Mark: Yeah.<br/>Kate: Who the hell did Wick kill in the Continental lounge?<br/>Mark: A skin pirate.</p><p>(Kate looks at him and laughs. Then Luke looks at Mark.)</p><p>Luke: How deep undercover were you?<br/>Mark: Why you ask?<br/>Luke: You shot someone and didn't care if you killed him or not?</p><p>(Mark looks at him and then looks off.)</p><p>Mark: I was so deeply undercover that not even Alex or the DEO could pull me out of it.<br/>Luke: What did?<br/>Mark: Batman did.</p><p>(They both look at him.)</p><p>Kate: What?<br/>Mark: Bruce had realized that i wasn't out from my undercover assignment that the DEO got a hold of him and asked him to go and look for me.<br/>Kate: Did he?<br/>Mark: It took several months but he finally managed to find me. And when he did i shot at him.</p><p>(She laughs at him.)</p><p>Kate: Oh wow.<br/>Mark: Yeah. He wasn't to happy with me to say the least.<br/>Kate: Of course he wasn't you shot at him.<br/>Mark: He scared me okay.</p><p>(They start laughing at him as Reagan walks into the office getting them to turn and look at her.)</p><p>Reagan: Hey.<br/>Mark: Hey.<br/>Reagan: What's going on?<br/>Luke: Mark was just telling us how he saved your girlfriend.</p><p>(Reagan looks at Mark who looks off trying to keep from laughing.)</p><p>Mark: Luke's just jealous that you got the girl and he didn't.</p><p>(He looks at him as Kate's trying to keep from laughing.)</p><p>Kate: Oh this is too good.</p><p>(Mark looks at her and starts laughing.)</p><p>Reagan: Yeah i always thought he had the hots for Kate's girlfriend.<br/>Mark: Oh.</p><p>(He claps hands with her making Kate laugh at her then they calm down.)</p><p>Kara: That's funny.</p><p>(They turn and look at Kara whose just waled into the office and over to them.)</p><p>Mark: What's funny?</p><p>(Kara walks over to Kate and kisses her then pulls away from her.)</p><p>Kara: I always thought he had the hots for Kate's step sister.</p><p>(Mark and Reagan start laughing at Luke's face.)</p><p>Luke: I. I do not see Mary that way.<br/>Mark: Don't say you see mine that way i will kick your ass.</p><p>(Luke looks off and Mark sees the look.)</p><p>Mark: Dude you can't have Calamity.</p><p>(Kate bust up laughing at Luke's face.)</p><p>Luke: I. Yeah are right.</p><p>(Then the woman they were just talking about walks into Kate's office followed by Veracity seeing her Mark walks over to her and kisses her getting her to smile in it </p><p>then he pulls away from her.)</p><p>Calamity: Hi.<br/>Mark: Hi.<br/>Calamity: What was that for?<br/>Mark: I need a reason to kiss you now?<br/>Calamity: Of course not.</p><p>(She kisses him again getting him to laugh then pulls away from him.)</p><p>Mark: Okay. i feel better now.<br/>Calamity: Okay.<br/>Mark: Hey Vera.<br/>Veracity: Hey. Kate you ready?<br/>Kate: Yeah.<br/>Kara: Your annual sisters lunch with Vera and Mary?<br/>Kate: Yeah. I'll see you later.<br/>Kara: Okay.</p><p>(She stands up and kisses her then pulls away from her as she grabs up her coat and walks out of the office.)</p><p>Calamity: You ready to go?<br/>Mark: Yeah. See ya Kara.<br/>Kara: Bye.</p><p>(Then he turns and walks out of the office as they walk out Reagan's phone goes off she grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number she smiles at it as she answers </p><p>it.)</p><p>Reagan: Hey.<br/>Ares: Hey where are you?<br/>Reagan: Well i was visiting with Kate. But her sister just took her out to lunch.<br/>Ares: Oh okay. Meet me outside and i'll take you out to lunch myself.<br/>Reagan: Okay i'll be right out.<br/>Ares: Okay.<br/>Reagan: Love you.<br/>Ares: Love you too.</p><p>(Then she hangs up and smiles to herself as she turns and walks out of the office. Later outside of the building Ares pulls up and Reagan walks over to the car and </p><p>gets into it as she gets in she closes the door once it's closed she puts the seat belt on once it's on Ares drives off towards Santino's club.)</p><p>Reagan: I forget how nice these cars are.</p><p>(Ares looks at her and laughs as they continue onto his club.)</p><p>Reagan: So where we headed?<br/>Ares: Santino wants to meet you?<br/>Reagan: Really i finally get to meet the parent?</p><p>(Ares looks at her and then starts laughing then she calms down.)</p><p>Ares: Oh you're lucky you're so cute.<br/>Reagan: I know.</p><p>(She looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Ares: Are you always this cocky?<br/>Reagan: I'm a Queen Babe what's that tell ya?<br/>Ares: More than i want too.</p><p>(Reagan starts laughing as she grabs her hand. getting her to smile at has she grabs it up and kisses the back of it. Then she puts it down once it's down they </p><p>continue on their way to the club. Over at Mark and Calamity's apartment both him and Calamity walk in talking and joking around as they walk in she kisses him then </p><p>pulls away from him then he looks over at the couch and sees someone there as Calamity closes the door once it's closed Mark quickly grabs out his weapon and points it </p><p>at the couch getting the person whose sitting there to look over at him seeing who it is Mark gives off a sign of relief.)</p><p>Mark: Winston!</p><p>(He smiles at him as he stands up and walks over to him and Mark puts the weapon away.)</p><p>Winston: How you doing?<br/>Mark: I've been better. <br/>Calamity: I'll be in there.<br/>Mark: Okay.</p><p>(She kisses him then pulls away from him as she walks off once she's out of ear shot and the bedroom door is closed. He turns and looks at him.)</p><p>Mark: What's going on?<br/>Winston: I was contacted by someone saying that Santino D'Antonio is still alive and living here in Gotham.<br/>Mark: Okay and?<br/>Winston: And i know i don't have to tell you this but.<br/>Mark: John knows he's alive.<br/>Winston: He does. He doesn't know he's here in Gotham yet. But if he does find out.<br/>Mark: What about Ares?<br/>Winston: She was there when Santino burnt down his house.<br/>Mark: I know that. But than again so was i.<br/>Winston: You didn't try and kill him.<br/>Mark: But i did shoot him.<br/>Winston: You were undercover and you were trying to keep from getting found out he knew that.<br/>Mark: Winston Reagan Queen.<br/>Winston: I know about Reagan. She's finally with Ares and if you want Reagan to remain with her. I'd keep a real close eye on her.<br/>Mark: I will be.</p><p>(He nods his head at him as he walks out of the apartment as he walks out he closes the door behind him as Mark looks around the apartment as he's looking around </p><p>Calamity walks out of the room and looks at him.)</p><p>Calamity: You are right Babe?</p><p>(He turns and looks at her.)</p><p>Mark: Yeah i'm are right.</p><p>(Then sees she's missing something and laughs as he walks over to her.)</p><p>Mark: Why Calamity if i didn't know any better i'd think you were trying to get me into bed.<br/>Calamity: What if i am.</p><p>(He gets to her and looks at her naked torso and smiles at her as he kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing his phone goes off getting them to pull </p><p>away from each other.)</p><p>Mark: Sorry.<br/>Calamity: It's fine.</p><p>(He grabs it out to see who it is. Once he has the phone he looks at the number and gets annoyed and mutes it as he shuts the phone off and puts it down onto the </p><p>dresser and Calamity closes the door as he turns and looks at her.)</p><p>Calamity: Who was it?<br/>Mark: Sophie!</p><p>(She looks at him and can tell he's annoyed.)</p><p>Calamity: What she want?<br/>Mark: To annoy me or well to tell me something that i are ready know.</p><p>(She nods her head at him as she walks over to him and sits down next to him.)</p><p>Mark: That guy that was here.<br/>Calamity: Okay.<br/>Mark: He owns that hotel in New York.<br/>Calamity: The Continental?<br/>Mark: Yeah. It's a really nice hotel. It's well some place assassin's can go and be able to rest peacefully. But in some cases that doesn't happen.<br/>Calamity: Why not?<br/>Mark: Because there's always that one Assassin whose willing to break the rules in order to get what their owed. And in John's case.<br/>Calamity: What?<br/>Mark: He shot and killed Santino D'Antonio on Continental grounds.<br/>Calamity: Oh.<br/>Mark: Yeah. Or so John thinks he killed Santino.<br/>Calamity: Meaning?<br/>Mark: Meaning Santino is very much alive and living right here in Gotham.<br/>Calamity: Huh. Has he had any run ins with Batwoman?<br/>Mark: Not that she's said.<br/>Calamity: Meaning.<br/>Mark: Meaning he's keeping a low profile and to be honest it's actually the safest bet given how Wick is on war path now.<br/>Calamity: He knows he's alive.<br/>Mark: He does. And once he finds out that not only is Ares here in Gotham but so is Santino he'll more and likely come after them.<br/>Calamity: Boy if anything happens to Ares.<br/>Mark: There's no place on this earth John can hide that she won't look.</p><p>(She nods her head at him.)</p><p>Calamity: What about you?</p><p>(He looks at her and smiles at her.)</p><p>Mark: Me too. She's one of my bestfriends Calamity he does anything to hurt either Ares or Reagan Wick seriously won't know what hit him.<br/>Calamity: Okay.<br/>Mark: I'm sorry.<br/>Calamity: No it's okay.<br/>Mark: I'd ask where we were but i have a feeling i still know.</p><p>(She kisses him getting him to laugh in it as their kissing they both fall back onto the bed as their kissing he smiles in it. Over at Santino's club both Ares and </p><p>Reagan walk in to go and talk to him as they walk in Reagan looks around and laughs at it.)</p><p>Ares: What?<br/>Reagan: I haven't been in this place since my old boss got arrested.<br/>Ares: Yeah i bet.</p><p>(She pushes her making her laugh.)</p><p>Ares: What?<br/>Reagan: Yes i ran into Kate again here. <br/>Ares: And then slept with her and stole from her.</p><p>(Reagan looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Reagan: Really.<br/>Ares: You're so pretty.<br/>Reagan: Yeah.</p><p>(She pushes her forward making her laugh as they reach Santino and Niko gets his attention. He turns and looks at them.)</p><p>Santino: Hey.<br/>Ares: Hey.<br/>Santino: This must be.<br/>Reagan: Hey Santino.</p><p>(He looks at her and then to Ares whose trying to keep from laughing.)</p><p>Santino: Why if it isn't Reagan Queen.<br/>Reagan: That's me.<br/>Santino: How you been?<br/>Reagan: Good. In between you know nearly getting killed by ex girlfriends ex girlfriend.</p><p>(He looks at her and then to Ares who looks off.)</p><p>Ares: You said you wanted to meet her.<br/>Santino: I did.<br/>Reagan: Look Santino i really am sorry for what Magpie made me do.</p><p>(He looks at her and smiles at her.)</p><p>Santino: That's okay. At least your told us what she had done.<br/>Reagan: I did and trust me she wasn't to happy with me when she found i had taken the brief case with half a million dollars in it back.<br/>Santino: What she do?<br/>Reagan: Just before i left New York she had shot me and then had thrown me into the river.<br/>Santino: Who found you?<br/>Reagan: Winston did. He some of his men drag me out of the river and then had me sent to the hospital and then not long after that i didn't really see him again.<br/>Ares: Is that when you?<br/>Reagan: Moved back here.<br/>Ares: Yeah?<br/>Reagan: Yeah. I kept my distances from everyone. I was doing Bartending jobs for every rich asshole i could find.<br/>Santino: A rich asshole. Why Reagan i'm insulted.</p><p>(Ares looks off trying to keep from laughing.)</p><p>Santino: Ares your girlfriend wounds me.<br/>Ares: I'm sure.</p><p>(He looks at her as she starts laughing then she calms down.)</p><p>Reagan: Anyway.<br/>Ares: How'd you meet Kate?<br/>Reagan: I was bartending a party for Tommy Elliott.<br/>Ares: You worked with that asshole really?<br/>Reagan: Yeah.</p><p>(She smiles at her as Ares grabs her in and hugs her making her smile at her. As they continue to talk and catch up Reagan looks at the man she once looked at it as a </p><p>big brother and the woman she had always wanted but never got the chance to have due to her well being dead for so long or so they had her thinking thanks to John Wick </p><p>and his wanting to get revenge on Santino. Over the next two weeks Reagan continues to spend time with Ares and Santino getting to know him all over again and the more </p><p>time she spends with him the more worried she gets for both his and Ares safety as far as John Wick goes he has found out that both Ares and Santino are in Gotham and </p><p>plans to go after them but what he doesn't realize is that Mark and the rest of the Bat team know he's in Gotham and are just waiting for him to make his move before </p><p>they stop him. As they continue to wait to see when he'll strick Mark realize's something and goes to Santino's club to go and talk to both him and Ares as he gets </p><p>there he walks inside he sees them both down by the bar talking seeing him walk in Ares looks up at him.)</p><p>Ares: Something wrong?<br/>Mark: Wick's in Gotham.<br/>Ares: What?<br/>Mark: We just got word a couple of days ago. And i know i should of come to you guys with this sooner but.<br/>Ares: What?<br/>Mark: We've been waiting for him to make his move but. Knowing John.<br/>Ares: He'll make his move once he knows everyone's guard is down.<br/>Mark: Yeah.<br/>Santino: Meaning?<br/>Mark: Meaning you're really gonna have to stay out of sight until we know for sure that he's not going to come after you.<br/>Ares: But we all know he will.<br/>Mark: I'm aware of that.<br/>Santino: Mark!<br/>Mark: Santino you're gonna have to go back into hiding.<br/>Santino: I just came out of it. You gotta do something else.<br/>Mark: Like what? <br/>Santino: I don't know. <br/>Mark: Because the last time you hid in the Continental he still managed to get to you.</p><p>(He puts his head down.)</p><p>Ares: We'll think of something.</p><p>(He nods his head at her as Mark looks around and catches something out of the corner of his eye.)</p><p>Mark: Get down.</p><p>(He grabs Santino and they both go the ground as Ares follows suit and goes down with them as the shot goes off. As it hits Mark quickly gets up and starts firing at </p><p>him getting him to duck down as he ducks Mark runs off after him which gets him to run as he runs off Mark chases after him as he gets out into the hallway he sends </p><p>both Niko and Damien in one direction as he sends Aaron and Marco in the other direction as him and Kyle run out of the front of the building as they run out they look </p><p>around for him. Back inside of the building over by the bar Ares is looking around for him when she doesn't see him she helps Santino up and he does the samething Ares </p><p>was doing and keeps an eye out for John then he comes out of the shadows and walks over to them seeing him Ares quickly pulls her weapon and points it at him as he </p><p>gets to them he has his gun pointed right them. Unknown to them Reagan had heard the gun shot and ran into the building as she ran in she told both Niko and Damien </p><p>about John still being in the club they both quickly ran off with her as Niko got over the comms and starting the other's that John's inside of the club and headed for </p><p>Ares and Santino. As they get there they see him with the gun pointed at them she sees him go and pull the trigger but yells out.)</p><p>Reagan: NO.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys here's the latest chapter of Return of Santino D'Antonio. I hope you enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reagan: NO.</p><p>(Hearing Reagan scream out for him not to do anything to both Ares and Santino Ares takes her chance and tackles John to the ground as he lands the gun goes flying </p><p>from his hand and Ares starts beating on him and letting all of her anger for what he did to her and leaving her in the mirror maze to die alone without anyone knowing </p><p>where she is and if it hadn't of been for Mark finding her when he did she would of died that day in the maze as she's beating on Mark rushes in with Kyle right behind </p><p>him seeing what's going on he rushes over to Ares and grabs her off of him once he has her he keeps a hold of her as a group of Crows rush in and over to John as they </p><p>get to him they turn him over and handcuff him once he's cuffed Julia walks over to gun and picks it up to put into a bag once it's in the bag she looks over at Mark.)</p><p>Julia: Thanks for the call.<br/>Mark: I didn't call you.<br/>Julia: Well then who did it?<br/>Mark: I don't know. But it wasn't me.<br/>Julia: Okay. We'll take him back anyway.<br/>Mark: Are right.</p><p>(Then the two agents pick him up and walk out of the club with him as he let's Ares go and Reagan rushes over to her as she gets to her she quickly grabs her into a </p><p>hug getting her to smile at her then Mark's phone goes off and he grabs it out see who it's from seeing the number he checks the message and laughs at what it says.)</p><p>Reagan: What?<br/>Mark: I only got one phone call.</p><p>(Reagan looks at him.)</p><p>Mark: Sophie called them.</p><p>(Reagan laughs at him.)</p><p>Reagan: Mark!<br/>Mark: Yeah.<br/>Reagan: When we get out of here and head back to Wayne tower i need to tell you guys something.<br/>Mark: Okay i'll call and let Kate know.<br/>Reagan: Okay. You are right baby?<br/>Ares: Yeah i'm are right.<br/>Reagan: What about you Santino?<br/>Santino: Uh well i didn't piss myself this time.</p><p>(Mark looks at him and laughs as he calls Kate.)</p><p>Mark: Is that a wet spot i see on your pants?</p><p>(He looks down and Mark laughs at him.)</p><p>Mark: Made ya look.</p><p>(Ares and Reagan start laughing at his face.)</p><p>Santino: Nothing changes.<br/>Mark: Nope.</p><p>(He looks at him and laughs as Kate answers her phone.)</p><p>Kate: Hey.<br/>Mark: Hey.<br/>Kate: Everything okay?<br/>Mark: Not really.<br/>Kate: What's wrong?<br/>Mark: John Wick just came after Santino and Ares.</p><p>(She falls silent on the other end.)</p><p>Kate: Were they injured?<br/>Mark: No. But John Wick is in rough shape.<br/>Kate: Why?<br/>Mark: Ares beat the hell out of him.<br/>Kate: And i wasn't there to witness it.<br/>Mark: Nope.<br/>Kate: Awe well damn it.</p><p>(He starts laughing.)</p><p>Mark: Anyway. Reagan said there was something she wanted to tell everyone back at Wayne Tower.<br/>Kate: Okay. Meet me and Luke down in the Batcave i'll call Julia.<br/>Mark: Yeah speaking of Julia.<br/>Kate: What?<br/>Mark: She was just here with a group of Crows agents.<br/>Kate: What?<br/>Mark: Yeah apparently someone tipped them off about Wick coming after Santino and Ares.<br/>Kate: Who?<br/>Mark: My best guess would be Sophie.</p><p>(Kate looks around not sure of what to say to him.)</p><p>Kate: Huh.<br/>Mark: Yeah.<br/>Kate: Well like i said meet me and Luke down in the Batcave and then i'll call Vera and the other's.<br/>Mark: Okay.</p><p>(Then he hangs up with her and looks at Reagan whose still got her girlfriend in her arms as he looks at them and then looks off annoyed by John coming after Santino </p><p>and Ares.)</p><p>Ares: What did Kate say?<br/>Mark: She wants us to meet her over in her office.<br/>Reagan: Okay.<br/>Ares: Why don't you go and talk to them i'll stay here.<br/>Reagan: You sure?<br/>Ares: Yeah. Go.<br/>Reagan: Okay.</p><p>(She kisses her then pulls away from her.)</p><p>Reagan: Love you.<br/>Ares: Love you too.</p><p>(She kisses her again then pulls away from her as she turns and walks off with Mark.)</p><p>Ares: You sure you're okay?<br/>Santino: Yeah i'll be fine. <br/>Ares: Okay.</p><p>(He sits down and then looks around the club annoyed that John came after him even after four years he still wants him dead and he hasn't even done anything to him in </p><p>those four years. Then he downs his drink as he looks over at Ares whose looking at her phone and smiles at her knowing she had found someone to love her for her and </p><p>not for what she does and couldn't be more grateful to Reagan for loving Ares for who she is outside of what she use to do for him.)</p><p>Santino: Ares!</p><p>(She looks over at him.)</p><p>Ares: Yeah.<br/>Santino: I need you to know that if you ever want out of this life i wouldn't stop you.</p><p>(She looks at him and laughs.)</p><p>Ares: I know that. Why you say that?<br/>Santino: Just seeing how fast Reagan came in here and shouted for John not to shoot you.</p><p>(Ares smiles at him.)</p><p>Ares: Yeah she sure did that.<br/>Santino: So like i said if you ever wanna leave this line of work and go settle down with Reagan i wouldn't stop you.<br/>Ares: Settle down like getting married.</p><p>(He looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Santino: Yeah.</p><p>(She looks at him and smiles.)</p><p>Ares: Okay. <br/>Santino: You get what i'm saying right?</p><p>(She looks at him and laughs.)</p><p>Ares: Yeah i'm getting what you're saying Santino.<br/>Santino: Okay good.</p><p>(She smiles at him as they continue to talk and joke around. Back over at Wayne Tower down in the Batcave both Kate and Luke are talking and joking around as Mark and </p><p>Reagan walk up to them.)</p><p>Mark: Oh their flirting Reagan.<br/>Reagan: Oh i don't think Kara would like that one bit.<br/>Mark: No i don't think she would either.<br/>Reagan: Anyway.</p><p>(They continue onto them as they get there Kate looks over at them.)</p><p>Kate: Hey.<br/>Reagan: Hey.<br/>Kate: Everyone else are on the way.<br/>Reagan: Okay.</p><p>(Kate seeing the look on Reagan's face can tell somethings bothering her but doesn't question it. Later after everyone has shown up Calamity walks up to Reagan.)</p><p>Calamity: You are right?</p><p>(Reagan turns and looks at her.)</p><p>Reagan: Not really but i'll tell everyone once their all here.<br/>Calamity: Okay.</p><p>(She smiles at her. Later after everyone has shown up Mark looks over at her.)</p><p>Mark: You ready?<br/>Reagan: Yeah.<br/>Kate: What's going on Reagan?<br/>Reagan: Right um there is something i have been wanting to tell everyone. Since that night i told Sophie about Magpie.</p><p>(They all look at her.)</p><p>Julia: What about Magpie?<br/>Reagan: First of all i have to tell the rest of you this. I mean Kate Julia Ares and well my family knows this Sophie included.<br/>Thea: Reagan!<br/>Reagan: Magpie's my sister.</p><p>(Luke looks at her in shock along with Mary.)</p><p>Mary: Oh my god.<br/>Reagan: Yeah.<br/>Luke: What's her real name?<br/>Reagan: Margo. She's one of the reasons why i kept doing things i shouldn't of done but i did it anyway.<br/>Mary: Whose older?</p><p>(Reagan looks at her and laughs as Kate and Veracity both lightly push her getting her to look at them and then looks off.)</p><p>Reagan: I am.</p><p>(Mary nods her head at her.)</p><p>Mary: Okay.<br/>Reagan: Anyway.<br/>Calamity: Reagan!<br/>Reagan: Right.</p><p>(Kate walks over to her and turns her to face her.)</p><p>Kate: You don't have to tell them.<br/>Reagan: I know don't. But i feel like if i don't then Luke won't actually ever really trust me.<br/>Kate: Reagan!<br/>Reagan: Kate you were fast to give me a second chance Luke not so much. I owe him that much. I mean i did steal his father's journal and had planned on giving it to </p><p>Magpie.</p><p>Kate: Okay.<br/>Julia: You mentioned that Magpie was no longer after she tried to kill you.</p><p>(Luke looks up at her.)</p><p>Reagan: Yeah and the reason she tired was because. I took something back that she didn't want me to give back.<br/>Julia: Which was?<br/>Kate: Julia!</p><p>(She looks at her and then looks off.)</p><p>Mark: Take your time.</p><p>(She nods her head at him.)</p><p>Reagan: Just before i moved back here after Oliver and his family took me in. Me and Margo were doing things that i wish i could take back.<br/>Mary: Like what?<br/>Reagan: Ripping off the rich. Only thing is we always had one rule and one rule only.<br/>Kara: What rule was that?<br/>Reagan: Not to fall for the mark and for the first three years i was able to do that. Mainly because some of the marks were well dumber then Luke there.</p><p>(They start laughing at his face then calm down.)</p><p>Luke: I'll have you know.<br/>Julia: Dude she's messing with you.<br/>Luke: Oh.</p><p>(He looks down as they laugh at him.)</p><p>Reagan: Anyway. Like said for the like first few years i was able to keep from falling for the marks but the last two it wasn't so easy to keep from falling for them.</p><p>(They all look at her.)</p><p>Luke: Which two marks?<br/>Reagan: Kate and Ares.</p><p>(Kate looks at her.)</p><p>Reagan: A couple of years before i met Kate Margo was at it again only this time i was to get close to someone alot more dangerous then the last several marks I've </p><p>dealt with.</p><p>Mary: Okay.<br/>Reagan: She had this big and very stupid idea for me to get close to someone in Santino D'Antonio's line of body guards.</p><p>(They all look at her.)</p><p>Luke: And that body guard being Ares?<br/>Reagan: Yeah. <br/>Julia: What happened?<br/>Reagan: I did what she wanted me to do i got close to kind of distract her and i was distracting her but then i started doing something i swore to myself i swore i'd </p><p>never do.</p><p>Kate: And that was.<br/>Reagan: I found myself falling in love with her and finding it very hard to do what Margo wanted me to do.<br/>Kara: What was that?<br/>Reagan: This was the next big part of her plan.<br/>Kara: Okay.<br/>Reagan: She wanted me to steal half a million dollars from him.</p><p>(They all look at her and then look off annoyed with Magpie.)</p><p>Alex: Did you do it?<br/>Reagan: Not at first i went and told Santino everything from her telling me to get close to Ares and have her be distracted enough to where she would screw up and </p><p>luckily enough for him she didn't. At least until John Wick showed back up after five years.</p><p>Kate: So Magpie was holding out hope with him being back in the picture?<br/>Reagan: He would cause them enough distraction that she'd mess up and she did. Just not the way Margo was hoping for.<br/>Mark: Ares was supposed to kill him but he managed to get through her line of men and then got away.<br/>Reagan: Then got him to go after Santino even more.<br/>Mark: Ares just got in his way of him doing that.</p><p>(Reagan nods her head at him.)</p><p>Julia: What happened before all of this.<br/>Reagan: Well after i told them all of this he told me he'd give me the money but when the time was right i was to switch cases and give the one with the money back </p><p>into back to them.</p><p>Julia: But?<br/>Reagan: But before i could switch out the cases Magpie had skipped town and then i had to call Santino and tell him she had skipped town with the money. But i told him </p><p>i would go and look for her and then let him know. So when i finally found her she was in a motel i had told the manager of the motel that i was looking for Margo i </p><p>told him the last name and then told him i was her sister.</p><p>(They all nod their heads at her.)</p><p>Reagan: So he gave me her room number i went there saw the brief case still there so i went in made the switch and then left after i made it i called and told Santino </p><p>then he told me that Ares would be there to meet me but she never showed up.</p><p>Alex: Why not?<br/>Mark: Because the night she was supposed to meet up with Ares was the same night Wick decided he wanted to kill Santino and went after him.<br/>Alex: As in?<br/>Mark: As in he thought he killed him until recently.<br/>Alex: Because up until recently he was thought to be dead.<br/>Mark: Yeah. <br/>Kara: Okay.<br/>Reagan: And when she didn't show after i figured everything had settled down. I went back into New York to Santino's gallery and dropped off the Brief case hoping that </p><p>one of them would pick it up but when it hadn't been picked up.</p><p>(She puts her head down as Mark grabs her in and hugs her getting her to smile at him. Then he say's something to her getting her to look up at him.)</p><p>Reagan: I know that.<br/>Mark: Are right.</p><p>(He kisses her head then pulls away from her it.)</p><p>Alex: What happened after you took the money back to the gallery?<br/>Reagan: About two or three hours later i was out by the river when she walked up me and told me to tell her where the money was. <br/>Alex: Okay.<br/>Reagan: When i said i had given it back to Santino she got angry and then shot me.</p><p>(Kate looks at her and now remembers the scar she saw on her abdomen. And feels bad for her.)</p><p>Kara: Oh Rao.<br/>Reagan: After she shot me she pushed me into the river and then walked away from me. So that night i told myself that Margo was dead to me. And that the only sister i </p><p>had is Thea.</p><p>(They all look at Thea who smiles at her.)</p><p>Reagan: Well actually i have three sisters and a brother.</p><p>(They all look at her and smile at her.)</p><p>Luke: What happened next?<br/>Reagan: I was in the rive for ten twenty minutes when someone came to my aid and pulled me out of it and then rushed me to the hospital shortly after that.<br/>Kate: Explains the scar on your stomach.</p><p>(Reagan looks down and looks at her laughing.)</p><p>Reagan: Yeah. My first battle wound. Gets Ares going.<br/>Kate: Not just Ares.</p><p>(Reagan looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Reagan: of course i don't have nearly as many as my brother over there.<br/>Oliver: They were all flesh wounds.</p><p>(They start laughing then calm down.)</p><p>Mary: What hospital were you sent to?<br/>Reagan: I think they said i was at St Matthews why?</p><p>(Mark looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Reagan: What?<br/>Mark: Ares was at St Matthews. In fact she was three rooms down from you.</p><p>(She looks at him and laughs.)</p><p>Reagan: I was three rooms down from her and didn't even know it.<br/>Mark: Nope.<br/>Reagan: Wow.<br/>Alex: So what happened after you were released from the hospital?<br/>Reagan: I stayed in New York a little longer and got a bartending job there when it wasn't really working out for me anymore given how i thought i had lost Ares i quit </p><p>and moved back here.<br/>Veracity: When?<br/>Reagan: About two or three months i'm guessing before Kate moved back.</p><p>(Kate looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Alex: Did you ever hear or see Magpie again?<br/>Reagan: In those last several months before i moved back here i never saw or heard from her again.<br/>Kara: When did you see her again. If you don't mind me asking.<br/>Reagan: I don't. The next time i saw her it was right around the same time i had met and started dating Kate.</p><p>(Kate looks at her and then looks off.)</p><p>Luke: Wait you're the one Kate was seeing around the time the pearl neckless went missing.</p><p>(Reagan looks at him and then to Kate who looks off.)</p><p>Reagan: And you must the guy type friend.</p><p>(Kate puts her head down and makes a nose into her hands making them laugh at her.)</p><p>Kate: Okay. <br/>Reagan: Right. Shortly after i started dating Kate Magpie came back into my life and tried to get me to distract Kate.<br/>Luke: Did you?<br/>Reagan: No.<br/>Luke: Really?<br/>Reagan: Really. I told her whatever she had planned she could do it on her own i wasn't doing it anymore.<br/>Luke: Huh.<br/>Reagan: I mean yeah me and Kate broke up the night Batwoman caught her.<br/>Luke: Wow.<br/>Reagan: Yeah.<br/>Alex: And than after that?<br/>Reagan: Was actually the last official time i saw her until earlier this year where she of course of wanted me to get close to Kate again and then steal from her. I </p><p>didn't realize how important that journal was until i opened it.</p><p>Luke: You were able to read what it said.<br/>Reagan: I was able to read a little a bit of it.<br/>Luke: When did you read it?<br/>Reagan: When i made the switch i hid the actual Journal and switched out a fake. I gave you guys back the real one.</p><p>(They all look at her and laugh off the shock. Over the next couple of hours Reagan continues to tell them about what Magpie had her do leading up to the whole thing </p><p>with Santino and Ares. As their conversation continues Reagan's phone goes off she grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number she answers it.)</p><p>Reagan: Yeah.<br/>Adam: Reagan i was just talking to Wick and said he won't talk to anyone but you.</p><p>(She falls silent on the other end.)</p><p>Reagan: Noway in hell. Not after what he did.<br/>Adam: I'm aware of that. But Reagan he's not gonna give up until he talks to you.</p><p>(She puts her head down annoyed.)</p><p>Reagan: Fine. I'll have Mark give me a ride over to Crow.<br/>Adam: Are right and i'll be right outside of the room to make sure he doesn't try anything.<br/>Reagan: Okay.<br/>Adam: Are right.</p><p>(Then she hangs up with him and puts her phone away and Mark walks over to her.)</p><p>Mark: What's up?<br/>Reagan: Wick wants to meet with me.<br/>Mark: Why?<br/>Reagan: I don't know. But according to Adam he won't talk to anyone but me.<br/>Mark: So what you wanna do?<br/>Reagan: Give me a ride to Crow.<br/>Mark: Sure thing. <br/>Reagan: I'm gonna call Ares.<br/>Mark: Are right.</p><p>(They walk off but before they do Mark walks over to Calamity and tells her something in her ear getting her to nod her head at him. Then she kisses him then pulls </p><p>away from him as he turns and walks off as they walk off Calamity notices how close Veracity and Thea are and laughs at them as she sends Mark a text. Over at </p><p>Santino's club Ares is still there talking and joking around with him as her phone goes off she grabs it up to see who it is seeing the numbe she smiles at it then </p><p>answers it.)</p><p>Ares: Hey.<br/>Reagan: Hey honey i need a favor.<br/>Ares: What's up?<br/>Reagan: I just got a call from Adam over at th Crows and he said Wick wants to see me.<br/>Ares: Why?<br/>Reagan: He didn't say other than Wick won't talk to anyone but me.<br/>Ares: You want me there?<br/>Reagan: Yeah i do.<br/>Ares: Okay i'll be right there.<br/>Reagan: Okay thank you.<br/>Ares: You don't have to thank me.<br/>Reagan: Okay well then i love you.</p><p>(Ares laughs on the other end.)</p><p>Ares: I love you too. I'll see you soon.<br/>Reagan: Okay. Bye.<br/>Ares: Bye.</p><p>(Then she hangs up as Aaron starts making kissing sounds and kisses his bosses cheek making the other's including Santino laugh.)</p><p>Ares: I'm starting to regret not shooting you myself Aaron.</p><p>(He starts laughing then calms down.)</p><p>Ares: Anyway. I gotta get over to Crow.<br/>Santino: Why?<br/>Ares: Wick wants to see Reagan and before you ask. She doesn't know all she knows is that the agent who called her told her that Wick won't talk to anyone but her.<br/>Santino: Okay. Just be careful.<br/>Ares: I will be.</p><p>(She gets up and grabs up her jacket then leaves with four of her men. Later over at Crows Mark pulls up the building as he pulls up he stops the truck and puts it </p><p>into park once it's in park he shuts it off once it's off they both get out of it and they get out they close their doors as Mark locks the truck up once it's locked </p><p>up Ares pulls up and gets out of the car she was in once she's out she closes the door and rushes over to them.)</p><p>Ares: Reagan!</p><p>(Reagan hearing her voice turns and looks at her then she walks over to her as she gets to her she kisses her then pulls away from her.)</p><p>Reagan: Thank you for coming.<br/>Ares: Anytime.</p><p>(She smiles at her as she grabs her hand and they walk off towards the building as they get there they walk in and the door closes behind them. As they get to where </p><p>Adam is he turns and looks at them.)</p><p>Mark: Hey man.<br/>Adam: Hey. You brought back up?</p><p>(She looks at Ares and laughs.)</p><p>Ares: I'm standing out here.<br/>Adam: Might be a good idea. Don't worry i'll be in there with her.<br/>Ares: Okay thank you.<br/>Adam: Anytime. You ready.<br/>Reagan: As i'll ever be.<br/>Mark: Don't let him to get touchy feely i have a feeling Ares just might kill him.<br/>Reagan: He won't.<br/>Ares: Okay.</p><p>(Then they both turn and walk into the room as they walk in Mark looks and sees everyone walk in and he laughs.)</p><p>Mark: Oh my god.<br/>Barry: This was Oliver and Kate's idea.</p><p>(They start laughing then calm down.)</p><p>Mark: Wow. Hey there's my beautiful girlfriend.<br/>Calamity: What you do?<br/>Mark: What i?</p><p>(She laughs at him as she kisses him getting him to smile in it then she pulls away from him.)</p><p>Calamity: You get my text?<br/>Mark: Yeah. Wow.<br/>Calamity: Yeah. I think they'll make a cute couple.<br/>Mark: Yeah. </p><p>(They start laughing as Mark sees Clark and Lois.)</p><p>Mark: Oh boy.<br/>Clark: Kara called us.<br/>Mark: But of course. Your girlfriend is as bad as you.<br/>Kate: I know.</p><p>(Inside of the room Reagan walks over to the table and looks at him.)</p><p>Reagan: What you want John?</p><p>(He looks up at her.)</p><p>John: I just wanted to talk to you.<br/>Reagan: About what?<br/>John: I did something stupid and i have no idea on how to fix it.</p><p>(She looks at him not sure of what to say to him.)</p><p>Reagan: What the hell did you do?</p><p>(He looks down and then looks around.)</p><p>Reagan: John what you do?<br/>John: I brought someone back.</p><p>(She looks at him and then looks around the room.)</p><p>Reagan: You you brought someone back.<br/>John: Yes.</p><p>(She looks around the room again.)</p><p>Reagan: Who?<br/>John: Helen!</p><p>(Reagan looks at him and then walks over to the door and opens it. As she opens it she calls Mark and Oliver into the room. They walk over to her and walk into the </p><p>room as they walk in she closes the door behind them.)</p><p>Mark: What's going on?<br/>Reagan: He brought his dead wife back from the dead.</p><p>(Both Mark and Oliver look at her and then to each other.)</p><p>Mark: You. Oh my god.<br/>Oliver: How the hell would you of done that?<br/>John: Lazarus pit.</p><p>(Oliver looks at him and then to Mark. Then back at him.)</p><p>Oliver: Are you insane?</p><p>(He puts his head down.)</p><p>Reagan: Why the hell would you?<br/>John: I wanted my wife back.<br/>Mark: We all want the people we love back but it doesn't work that way.<br/>John: I know that.<br/>Mark: Is that why you went after Santino and Ares?<br/>John: Yes.<br/>Reagan: What you go after them for?<br/>John: I needed help.<br/>Mark: So you go Reagan on your own you don't go after her girlfriend and her boss.<br/>John: I know. But then i got that call from that William guy.<br/>Mark: What William Guy?<br/>John: He said he was a reporter Catco magazine he said he was doing a piece on former assassin's and wanted a story from me.</p><p>(Mark looks at him and then to Oliver and Reagan.)</p><p>Mark: There's noway in hell Andrea would of approved a story like that. At least not for Catco standards.<br/>Reagan: No she wouldn't of.<br/>Mark: Keep him talking.</p><p>(She nods her head at him as Mark walks out of the room and over to Kara who follows after him.)</p><p>Kara: What's wrong?<br/>Mark: He just told us that William called him and told him he was doing a story on former assassin's for Catco.</p><p>(Kara looks at him confused.)</p><p>Kara: What?<br/>Mark: That's what i said. <br/>Kara: There's noway Andrea would of approved a story like that. Hell if James was still in charge of Catco he wouldn't of even approved a story like that.<br/>Mark: Not Cat would of approved a story like that.<br/>Kara: No she wouldn't of.<br/>Mark: So what the hell do we do?<br/>Kara: I don't know.</p><p>(Then Oliver walks out of the room and over to Mark.)</p><p>Oliver: We have a problem?</p><p>(Mark and Kara turn and look at him.)</p><p>Mark: What?<br/>Oliver: He just said there was another reason why Dey called him up.<br/>Kara: Why?<br/>Oliver: He wants him to kill Kate.</p><p>(Kara looks at him and then to Mark.)</p><p>Kara: Mark!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter because this story has gone from two chapters to three and i hope you guys are all ready for some major drama in the next chapter involving Kate. Because if Jacob finds out about this and we all know he will William better watch himself. Anyway let me know down in the comments what you guys thought of Sophie being the one who called in the Crows on John going after Santino and Ares.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys here's the final chapter of Return of Santino D'Antonio. I hope you enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver: We have a problem?</p><p>(Mark and Kara turn and look at him.)</p><p>Mark: What?<br/>
Oliver: He just said there was another reason why Daye called him up.<br/>
Kara: Why?<br/>
Oliver: He wants him to kill Kate.</p><p>(Kara looks at him and then to Mark.)</p><p>Kara: Mark!</p><p>(Mark looks at her and then gets annoyed.)</p><p>Mark: He tires i'll be the one to kill him.<br/>
Oliver: What we do about his wife?<br/>
Kara: His wife?<br/>
Mark: John brought his wife back and in order to try and get Reagan's attention he went after both Santino and Ares.<br/>
Kara: Huh.<br/>
Mark: He said he used the Lazarus pit.</p><p>(She looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)</p><p>Kara: Does he realize how dangerous that was.<br/>
Oliver: If did he didn't care.<br/>
Mark: No he didn't. Because anyone whose ever used it knows just how dangerous that damn thing is.<br/>
Oliver: Yeah. So what we do?<br/>
Mark: we find John Constantine and give his wife back her damn soul and then we'll deal with Dey.<br/>
Oliver: Are right i'll go see if Laurel and Dinah can't go look for him.<br/>
Mark: Are right.</p><p>(He turns and walks off as Mark looks around annoyed.)</p><p>Kara: Mark!<br/>
Mark: If he tries to go after Kate it'll be the last thing he ever does.</p><p>(She nods her head at him.)</p><p>Kara: I love her Mark and i can't lose her. I mean losing Lena's friendship for over a year was hard. But losing Kate would kill me.<br/>
Mark: Well then we'll make sure he doesn't do anything to go after her. He does. He's all yours.</p><p>(She laughs at him as he walks off towards the room John Wick is in as he walks in he closes the door then looks at Reagan.)</p><p>Reagan: Mark!<br/>
Mark: Oliver told me. And i can are ready tell you that if Dey goes after Kate he'll never see the inside of a courtroom Understood.</p><p>(She nods her head at him)</p><p>Mark: As for you wick.</p><p>(He looks at him.)</p><p>John: What?</p><p>(He walks over to him and leans down next to him.)</p><p>Mark: If you had hurt either Santino or Ares i wouldn't of been able to stop Reagan from killing you. You would of been joining Helen.</p><p>(He looks at him and then looks off.)</p><p>Mark: Hell if you had gone after Kate Kane i can honestly say there's no place on this earth you could hide that the Crows and everyone of the teams outside of this </p><p>room couldn't find you. Because unlike some people we don't give up when someone kills one of our own.</p><p>(John looks at him and knows he means it.)</p><p>John: I know.<br/>
Mark: Dey's lucky he called you and not some other Assassin. Because if anything happens to Kate i'll kill him myself understood.<br/>
John: Yeah.<br/>
Mark: Good. Now we'll help you give Helen back her soul but once that happens.<br/>
John: What?<br/>
Mark: You leave this life for good and you stay the hell away from Ares and Santino.</p><p>(He looks at him and nods his head at him as Mark stands up and walks out of the room.)</p><p>John: He always like that?<br/>
Reagan: Only when it comes around to his friends and family. And Kate Kane is one friend he never wants to lose.<br/>
John: Why?<br/>
Reagan: Because Earth 38 had their own Kate Kane and she was killed by someone who was just like you. Only thing is she was killed because she was gay. So losing this </p><p>one is out of the question for him.</p><p>(Then she turns and walks out of the room just as annoyed with him as she walks out he sits back and knows that both Mark and Reagan are annoyed with him. Out in the </p><p>hallway Kara walks over to her sister and Sister in law as she gets to them she looks at them.)</p><p>Alex: You are right?<br/>
Kara: No.<br/>
Maggie: Now you know if he tries to go after her.<br/>
Kara: I know this. I mean everyone of these teams wouldn't have a problem going after him. Mark mostly.<br/>
Maggie: Yeah. I remember how pissed off he was when our former earth's Kate was killed.<br/>
Alex: Yeah. He nearly tore Gotham on that earth apart trying to find who killed her.<br/>
Maggie: Yup. It if hadn't of been for Batman he would of.<br/>
Alex: Yup.</p><p>(Over the next few days both Dinah and Laurel continue their search for John Constantine with the help of the Lengends after that finally locate him Sara Laurel and </p><p>Dinah go and talk to him as they get to where he is he looks up at them and laughs off the shock of seeing all three of them there.)</p><p>Constantine: Hello ladies.<br/>
Sara: John!<br/>
Constantine: What do i owe this visit?<br/>
Laurel: We need your help.</p><p>(He looks at them.)</p><p>Constantine: With what?<br/>
Dinah: Someone brought their loved one back and she's sitting down in his basement waiting to get her sould restored.</p><p>(He looks at her and laughs off the shock.)</p><p>Constantine: Bloody hell. Who the hell was it?<br/>
Laurel: John Wick.</p><p>(He looks at her and then looks off.)</p><p>Constantine: So he brought his wife back from the dead.<br/>
Sara: Yes.<br/>
Constantine: How?<br/>
Dinah: The same way Mia and Barry brought Oliver back. And just before him Thea and Laurel brought Sara back.<br/>
Constantine: The Lazarus pit?<br/>
Sara: The very same.</p><p>(He looks off annoyed.)</p><p>Constantine: Does he realize how bloody dangerous that was?<br/>
Laurel: If he did he doesn't care.<br/>
Sara: Look John i know you don't want to do this anymore. If you do this one last thing and give John Wick's wife back her soul we'll leave you alone.<br/>
Constantine: You swear?<br/>
Sara: I swear. After this one you can come back here and drink as much as you want.</p><p>(He looks at her as both Laurel and Dinah are trying to keep from laughing.)</p><p>Constantine: Funny.<br/>
Sara: I do try.<br/>
Laurel: In more ways than one.</p><p>(Dinah looks at her girlfriend then starts laughing as Sara gives her sister the finger making her laugh.)</p><p>Constantine: Okay.<br/>
Sara: Are right.<br/>
Constantine: Where is she?<br/>
Laurel: She's in New Jersey over at the house she shared with her husband.<br/>
Constantine: I thought Santino burned it to the ground?<br/>
Sara: New earth new time line John.<br/>
Constantine: Oh. How's Kate doing?<br/>
Sara: She's fine. And not single.</p><p>(He laughs at her as she pushes him towards the door. As she pushes him towards the door she looks at her sister and Dinah who are trying to keep from laughing. Later </p><p>over in New Jersey over at John Wick's house down in the basement he's sitting there waiting for everyone to show up. Up in the main part of the house Mark walks in </p><p>with Kate and Kara behind him.)</p><p>Mark: John!</p><p>(He looks up and calls them down to him as they get to where he is Mark sees her for the first time in four years and then down to him as he stands up to look at </p><p>them.)</p><p>Mark: You do realize this was dangerous?<br/>
John: I know.<br/>
Mark: And if you had just gone to Reagan and asked for her help instead of going after her girlfriend and Santino. She would of said yes.<br/>
John: I know that.<br/>
Mark: Well as long as you know that.</p><p>(He looks at him and laughs.)</p><p>John: Yeah.<br/>
Mark: Where the hell is Lazarus pit anyway?<br/>
John: The one i found was in Santino's gallery.</p><p>(Mark looks at him.)</p><p>Mark: Where?<br/>
John: Down in the mirror maze.</p><p>(Mark grabs out his phone and calls Oliver who answers on the second ring.)</p><p>Oliver: Yeah.<br/>
Mark: I know where the pit is?<br/>
Oliver: Where?<br/>
Mark: Santino's Gallery in the city.<br/>
Oliver: You know where in the gallery?<br/>
Mark: Yeah i'll meet you there.<br/>
Oliver: Okay.</p><p>(Then he hangs up and looks at Kate.)</p><p>Kate: We'll be fine.<br/>
Mark: Okay. I gotta go and meet up with Oliver and turn that fucken thing over before it gets used again.<br/>
Kate: Okay.</p><p>(He rushes from the basement. Later over in New York City over at Santino's gallery Mark pulls up and stops his car just behind Oliver's rental once it's in park he </p><p>shuts it off then grabs out his key's and gets out of it as he gets out he closes the door and walks over to them.)</p><p>Mark: Are right. Damien!</p><p>(He walks over to him.)</p><p>Damien: Yeah.<br/>
Mark: Keep an eye out for any noise people.<br/>
Damien: Can i shoot em?<br/>
Mark: No.<br/>
Damien: Awe you're taking away all of my fun.<br/>
Mark: Ares rules dude.<br/>
Damien: Oh well that's even worse.<br/>
Mark: Yeah no kidding.</p><p>(Mark walks back towards his car and opens the trunk once it's open Aaron helps him pull the trunk out of it and he places it down as Mark opens it and starts grabing </p><p>out weapons for Ares men once he has them he hands them out as they look them over and laugh as finish.)</p><p>Mia: Where'd you get all of these from?<br/>
Mark: The DEO before moron Lex Luthor had it blown up and nearly killed Calamity.<br/>
Mia: But didn't you guys lose one agent that you Kara and her sister were close to.<br/>
Mark: Yeah her name was Susan Vasquez she was one of mine and Alex's closet friends in the DEO.<br/>
Mia: And the nutcase is still alive?<br/>
Mark: No he's not.</p><p>(She looks at him.)</p><p>Mark: I had Ares go and take out both him and his mother.</p><p>(She looks at him and laughs.)</p><p>Mia: You feel bad about that?<br/>
Mark: Nope.</p><p>(He hands her a gun and she laughs as she looks it over as he hands one to Oliver who looks it over once they've both looked their guns over Mark grabs out one more </p><p>and looks it over once it's locked over he grabs out a magazine and puts it into the gun once it's in there he wraps it around his shoulders then closes up the trunk </p><p>and locks it up once it's locked up he picks it up with Oliver's help and puts it back into his trunk once it's in there he closes it up again and they rush off </p><p>towards the gallery.)</p><p>Mia: Quick question.<br/>
Mark: Whoever helped John bring his wife back could of as easily brought someone else back and we need to be ready in case they try anything you have to be ready. You </p><p>ever shot a gun before Mia?</p><p>Mia: Once.<br/>
Mark: And?<br/>
Mia: It was at my ex boyfriend i shot him right in the ass.<br/>
Mark: With one of this?<br/>
Mia: Yeah.<br/>
Mark: And?<br/>
Mia: He was uncle Diggle's son.</p><p>(Mark looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Mark: He cheat on you?<br/>
Mia: More or less.<br/>
Mark: No wonder you and Ares get a long so well.</p><p>(They start laughing as they walk into the building.)</p><p>Mia: She's cute. She reminds me a lot of Kate.<br/>
Mark: Mia in away she is just like Kate only she shoots weapons and Kate throws around Batarangs.<br/>
Mia: Oh. No wonder their all hot.</p><p>(He looks at her and starts laughing.)</p><p>Mark: You can't have Calamity.<br/>
Mia: Ah.</p><p>(He starts laughing as they rush off towards the mirror maze.)</p><p>Mark: But i hear Mary's single.</p><p>(She looks at him as Oliver's trying to keep from laughing at his daughter's face.)</p><p>Oliver: Oh the fun this is going to bring.<br/>
Mia: Shut up dad.<br/>
Oliver: Yes dear.</p><p>(As they continue onto the mirror maze Mark and Aaron keep an eye out for anyone else guns raised. Back over in New Jersey. Sara Laurel and Dinah have arrived with </p><p>John Constantine as they walk inside of the house as they walk in Kate shows them to the basement as they get there they walk in and head over to them. As they get </p><p>there they see her lying there knocked unconscious.)</p><p>Kate: What happened?<br/>
Alex: she got lose and i had to knock her out.</p><p>(She nods her head at her as Constantine walks over to her and checks her pulse.)</p><p>Kara: She still breathing?<br/>
Constantine: Yeah she is. But we better do it fast because if she comes too before it's finished we're in trouble.<br/>
Sara: Where are Ollie Mark and Mia?<br/>
Kara: In New York they went to get raid of the pit before it gets used again.<br/>
Sara: Good idea.</p><p>(Over by Kate and Constantine their setting things up along with Laurel and Dinah. Once their finished he gets ready to do the spell as John walks over to him and sits </p><p>down next to him and he gets ready to go into Purgatory to get his wife's soul back as he's doing the spell Ares walks down with Reagan right behind her. As they get </p><p>down there they watch as Constantine finishes saying what he is then both him and John fall unconscious as both Ares and Reagan rushes over to them and feel for a </p><p>pulse.)</p><p>Kara: They still breathing?<br/>
Ares: Yeah their still breathing.<br/>
Kara: Okay. What about her Sara?</p><p>(She kneels down and feels for a pulse and nods her head at her. Back over in New York city over at Santino's gallery as Mark and the other's get to where mirror maze </p><p>is him along with Aaron point their weapons into different directions then head down the stairs as they reach the bottom Mark looks around but doesn't see anything and </p><p>they rush around the corner as they rush around it they head to where John said it was at as they get there Mark looks around the area and knows where they are and </p><p>looks at Aaron.)</p><p>Aaron: This is where Wick almost killed Ares.<br/>
Mark: Yup. Eyes open.<br/>
Oliver: Understood.</p><p>(They rush into the hallway as they get there the doors open and they both point their weapons into the room that Santino ran out of as they get out into the hallway </p><p>they walk forward and see it.)</p><p>Mark: Oliver!</p><p>(He rushes forward and looks at it.)</p><p>Oliver: Son of a bitch.<br/>
Mark: Think this is the only one?<br/>
Oliver: It better be.</p><p>(Mark and Oliver grab it up and quickly throw it over before anyone sees them there and comes looking for them.)</p><p>Mia: What's the best way out of here?<br/>
Mark: Through here.</p><p>(They rush off towards the backdoor and run outside as they run out the door closes behind them and they head off back towards everyone else. As they get there Mark </p><p>sends Kate a text once it's sent he grabs the gun off and opens the trunk on his are and quickly grabs out his trunk and then opens it once it's open he starts putting </p><p>the weapons back into it once their all in there he closes it up and then locks it up once it's locked up he picks it up and puts it back into his trunk once it's in </p><p>there he closes as Oliver rushes over to his rental as Mark Aaron and Damien get into his and get ready to head back out to New Jersey. Once their all in and their </p><p>cars on and then backed up and turned in the directions they wanna go Mark quickly puts his car into drive and takes off towards to John Wick's house.)</p><p>Damien: You are right?<br/>
Mark: Yeah i'm fine. It's just whoever put that pit in there won't be to happy if they find out we dumped it.<br/>
Damien: And in Santino's gallery.<br/>
Mark: I have a feeling he won't be using that one anytime soon.</p><p>(He looks at him and laughs. Later back over at John Wick's house Mark and Oliver pull up and stop their cars once their stopped they put them in park then shut em off </p><p>once their off Mark grabs the key's and they all get out of his car once their out him and Damien close their doors as Oliver and Mia walk over to them.)</p><p>Oliver: This is seriously a nice car.<br/>
Mark: It's my pride and joy.<br/>
Mia: Do you ever let anyone drive it?<br/>
Mark: No.<br/>
Mia: Wow.<br/>
Mark: Yeah i let one of Ares men drive once and he nearly wrecked it.</p><p>(They both look over at Aaron.)</p><p>Aaron: What?</p><p>(They start laughing as they walk off towards the house as they get there they walk in and head off towards his basement as they get there they walk in and Aaron </p><p>closes the door behind them as it closes they walk down and head over to them.)</p><p>Mark: How'd it go?<br/>
Ares: Their still out of it.</p><p>(Mark walks over to them and feels for pulse. when he finds one he gives off a sign of relief. Then both Constantine and John come too and look around the room.)</p><p>Mark: You are right?<br/>
Constantine: Yeah i'm fine.<br/>
Mark: Wick!<br/>
John: I'm good. Helen!<br/>
Mark: It'll take a minute.</p><p>(He nod his head at him then she sits up and Ares rushes over to her and looks her over she looks at her and knows who she is but doesn't push her away.)</p><p>Ares: You are right?</p><p>(She nods her head at her.)</p><p>John: Helen!</p><p>(She looks over at him and he rushes over to her as Ares gets out of his way as he gets to her she looks at him as he hugs her getting Mark to walk over to Ares.)</p><p>Ares: She looks good. For a dead woman.</p><p>(He looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Mark: You're bad.</p><p>(She laughs at him.)</p><p>John: Thank you.<br/>
Constantine: You're welcome.</p><p> </p><p>(Mark walks over to him and helps him up once he's up he laughs at him.)</p><p>Mark: We got a deal John.<br/>
John: Yeah. I'll leave Santino and Ares alone.</p><p>(Ares looks at him and nods her head at him.)</p><p>Mark: Now let's go take care of our other problem<br/>
Kate: Okay.</p><p>(They turn and leave the basement as John hangs onto his wife for awhile as everyone else leaves to go and take care of William Dey. Over the next couple of weeks all </p><p>of the teams including Ares and Santino have been trying to help Kara keep Kate safe and alive with William now wanting Kate dead due to Kara being with her instead of </p><p>him Kara's really starting to get worried that'll finally manage to kill her off and when he does she wonders what he'll do in order to keep Kara away from anyone else </p><p>and that is something the other's don't want. As for Ares shortly after helping give John Wick's wife back her soul Ares went to to Oliver and asked him for Reagan's </p><p>hand in marriage and he told she had it she smiled at him and then turned to leave as she left the room Oliver turned and looked then started laughing. Shortly after </p><p>asking Oliver if he could ask Reagan to merry her she went ring shopping and couldn't find the right ring so she called in the help of Thea who went right over and </p><p>helped her find the perfect ring for Reagan when she got there she laughed at her future sister in law who looked over at her and laughed.)</p><p>Ares: What?<br/>
Thea: You whose normally calm and collect of is freaking out over buying an engagement ring for her girlfriend.<br/>
Ares: Yeah really.<br/>
Thea: Okay um what were you looking at?</p><p>(She points down at the ring and tells the jeweler the one she wants pulled out once he has it he puts down onto the counter top.)</p><p>Thea: This is pretty.<br/>
Ares: But question is.<br/>
Thea: Ares i have a feeling whatever ring you give her she'll love it because it came from you.</p><p>(She looks at her and laughs.)</p><p>Ares: Yeah are right. I'll take this one.</p><p>(He nods his head at her to get what he needs to help her get the ring.)</p><p>Thea: You okay?<br/>
Ares: Yeah. I'm just nervous.<br/>
Thea: Yeah i'm sure you are.<br/>
Ares: So you and Veracity.</p><p>(Thea looks at her and laughs off the shock that she knows about them.)</p><p>Thea: Don't tell Mark.<br/>
Ares: I some how have a feeling he's not gonna care Thea as long as she's happy.<br/>
Thea: I know. It's just sometimes i see him look at her and can tell he still loves her.<br/>
Ares: I'm sure he does. But he loves Calamity a little bit more.</p><p>(She laughs at her.)</p><p>Thea: I know that.<br/>
Ares: Besides. I think Kate would approve of you dating her sister over one of my men.</p><p>(Thea starts laughing then calms down.)</p><p>Thea: Yeah are right. I'll talk to Mark later.<br/>
Ares: Okay.</p><p>(She smiles at her as she pays for the ring. Over at Wayne Tower Kate's at her desk working on some paper work as Mark walks in followed by Alex as they walk in their </p><p>talking and joking around.)</p><p>Mark: Oh Batwoman.</p><p>(She laughs at him as she looks up at them.)</p><p>Kate: That is something i'm never going to ever get annoyed with.<br/>
Mark: What? me calling you Batwoman?<br/>
Kate: Yes.<br/>
Mark: It is cool.</p><p>(Alex starts laughing.)</p><p>Mark: Anyway. Maggie did a back round check on William Dey and you'll never believe what she found.<br/>
Kate: What?</p><p>(He hands her the folder and she looks through it as she's looking through it Kara lands on the balcony and Alex laughs as she puts her glasses on a pushes the button </p><p>on the side of them taking the suit away and showing her back in her normal cloths once she's in her street cloths she walks into the office.)</p><p>Kate: Gees. This guy has a bigger rap sheet then half the people in this city.<br/>
Mark: Yeah that's what Maggie said.<br/>
Alex: Not mention your dad.<br/>
Kate: What he say this?<br/>
Mark: Pretty much anyone who has a rap sheet this big shouldn't even be out on the streets.<br/>
Kate: What's that say for Ares?<br/>
Mark: True. But then again we've seen the changes that both her and Santino have been doing. I mean he's still very much apart of the mob but he's keeping his noise </p><p>clean he hasn't blown up anyone's houses lately.</p><p>(Alex is trying to keep from laughing.)</p><p>Alex: Boy isn't that the truth.<br/>
Kara: Hey.</p><p>(Kate looks towards her and smiles.)</p><p>Kate: Hey you.<br/>
Kara: Hey.</p><p>(As she gets to her she kisses her then pulls away from her. Then she sits down in her lap making Kate laugh as Mark's phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is </p><p>seeing the number he answers it.)</p><p>Mark: Buchanan!<br/>
Tyler: Mark we've got a problem?<br/>
Mark: What?<br/>
Tyler: I just got word from Arkham and you're not going to like what i have to tell you.<br/>
Mark: What you do?</p><p>(He laughs on the other end.)</p><p>Tyler: I didn't do anything.<br/>
Mark: Are right what's up?<br/>
Tyler: Magpie escaped and the doctors there believe she's headed for Reagan.</p><p>(Mark looks around annoyed.)</p><p>Mark: Oh that's just great.</p><p>(Kate looks up at him and he puts his finger up at her.)</p><p>Mark: When?<br/>
Tyler: Twenty minutes ago.<br/>
Mark: Mouse and Alice?<br/>
Tyler: As far as he knows their both still there.<br/>
Mark: What about Elliott?<br/>
Tyler: Their still counting the other patients to make sure their all still there.<br/>
Mark: Are right. Let me know when they know something.<br/>
Tyler: Will do.</p><p>(Then he hangs up and looks at his friends.)</p><p>Kate: What's wrong?<br/>
Mark: Magpie escaped. And they believe she's head for Reagan.</p><p>(Kate quickly grabs up her cell phone and calls her as she's waiting for her to answer Kara plays with her hair getting her to smile at her as Reagan picks up.)</p><p>Reagan: What's up?<br/>
Kate: Mark just got a call from Tyler.<br/>
Reagan: Everything okay?<br/>
Kate: No actually Reagan we've got a real big problem.<br/>
Reagan: What?<br/>
Kate: Magpie escaped from Arkham and they believe she's headed for you.</p><p>(Reagan stops walking and quickly looks around and then rushes into Santino's club as she runs in she bumps into one of his guys and tells him he rushes her down </p><p>towards everyone else as their walking down towards everyone he calls Ares who answers on the first ring.)</p><p>Ares: Yeah.<br/>
Marco: Boss we've got a problem.<br/>
Ares: Wick!<br/>
Marco: No this comes in the form of your girlfriends sister.<br/>
Ares: Margo!<br/>
Marco: Yeah. Boss she escaped from Arkham.<br/>
Ares: Keep her there i'm on the way back.<br/>
Marco: Yes ma'am.</p><p>(Then he hangs up and looks at her. Over by Ares and Thea.)</p><p>Ares: Thea get in we've gotta get to Santino's.</p><p>(She nods her head and gets into the SUV as she gets in they both close their doors once their closed she quickly turns it on and takes off back towards Santino's </p><p>club. Minutes later they both arrive and Ares stops the SUV and gets out of it as she gets out they both rush inside of the club as they get inside they head down </p><p>towards the other's as they get there Reagan seeing her rushes over to her as she gets there she hugs her happy to see her.)</p><p>Ares: You are right baby?<br/>
Reagan: Yeah i'm fine.<br/>
Santino: Ares you got a minute?<br/>
Ares: Yeah. I'll be back okay.<br/>
Reagan: Okay.</p><p>(She kisses her then pulls away from her as she walks off with Santino. Once their out of ear shot she looks at him.)</p><p>Santino: I think until her sister is caught.<br/>
Ares: Yeah i was thinking the samething.<br/>
Santino: Okay.<br/>
Ares: I'll talk to Niko and see if him and Marco can't watch out for her while she's out on the streets.<br/>
Santino: Are right.</p><p>(He walks off.)</p><p>Ares: Niko! Marco!</p><p>(They both walk over to her as they get to her she tells them she wants them watching over Reagan when she's not around and they both agree with it and then walk off </p><p>and over to Reagan. Later that night back over Ares and Reagan's apartment shortly after arriving at home both Niko and Marco searched the apartment to make sure that </p><p>Magpie hadn't broken in while they were out. But than again Doesn't matter how skilled Magpie is with the high level security system that Ares has set up in the </p><p>apartment it's going to take a lot of work to get around it. Through out the night both Ares and Reagan sit on the couch to talk and joke around they joke around until </p><p>Reagan say's she's going to bed.)</p><p>Ares: Okay. I'll join you in a little bit.<br/>
Reagan: Okay. Love you.<br/>
Ares: Love you too.</p><p>(She kisses her then pulls away from her. Then she walks over to the bed and gets ready. A couple of hours later Reagan's asleep but Ares is still awake and is now  </p><p>looking out of the window as she's looking out of the window she wonders if Magpie being back out on the streets won't prevent her from doing the one thing she's been </p><p>planning on doing the last three weeks. She's hoping it doesn't because with all of Ares heart she wants to ask Reagan to marry her but is worried that Magpie will </p><p>find some way of ruining that. But that is until she gets a text message from someone she walks over to the table and grabs up her phone once she has it she looks at </p><p>the message seeing who it's from she laughs at it.)</p><p>John: (Text) If you ever need an extra person to watch out for Reagan let me know i'll be on the next flight out to Gotham.</p><p>(Ares smiles at it and then sends one back to him.)</p><p>Ares: (Text) I'll keep it in mind.</p><p>(Then she puts the phone down and looks at Reagan whose fast asleep then smiles. Then she gets another one and reaches down to see who it's from seeing the unknown </p><p>number but knowing who it is she laughs.)</p><p>Unknown: (Text) Go to bed Ares. I'll be watching out for you guys.</p><p>(She walks over to the window and laughs at who it is. And sends one back to her.)</p><p>Ares: (Text) Sure thing Batwoman.</p><p>(Then she puts the phone down to go and get ready for bed. After changing to get ready for bed she walks over to the bed and gets in as she gets into the bed she shuts </p><p>the light off and lies down once she's lying down Reagan rolls over and wraps her arms around her girlfriends waste getting her to smile at her. As she's lying there </p><p>Ares looks out the window again and laughs because she knows Kate's sitll out there watching out for them until morning and staying away from patrol's until Magpie is </p><p>caught because with Kate watching out for them along with all of the other teams they both know Ares knows they'll finally catch Magpie and she'll finally be able to </p><p>ask the woman she loves to marry her. And to her she can't wait for that day to come and then she'll get to spend rest of of her life with Reagan and that's something </p><p>she can't wait for.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys enjoyed that final chapter of this Ares/Reagan fanfic because there is more to come. I just don't know if i wanna keep working on this series or go back to working on Kagan one shots To be honest i'm kind of at loss on what to name some of the stories based off of a lot of your guys ideas on the Kagan one shots. Well there is two of them one of them is called Loss of a hero and then the other is called fighting for Reagan. And then of course the other Reares one shot or it might turn into a two or three chapter story like this one did. But um let me know down in the comments below which one of those stories you want me to work on next.  Just to let you guys know on Saturday and Sunday i will be updating Battle of Rival's.  One other thing. When it comes around to Loss of a hero. It will be about Ruby's exit from the series and Kate ends up going missing. But anyway let me know what you think down in the comments below.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter because there is one more after this one.  Let me know what you guys think of this chapter because this is my first official story with the John Wick characters kicking off the story and not Batwoman all though the Batwoman characters are in it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>